LOVERS OF THE FUTURE
by ASHkleptomaniac17
Summary: Same Old Story Shane Gray's an Arrogant High School Popular, Mitchie Torres is The Shy Nobody, who is teased in her every living moment, but can their unusual visits to the future make them realize how connected they are, or how they simply fell in love to be married in the future! ( Time- Travel )
1. The Change

**Disclaimer - I don't own anything nor the characters, nor the songs used and not the little bit of camp rock dialogue references ! **

**okay first of all i knw wht u guys are thinking that this girl can't write a previous story and moves on to the next but trust me guys i had exams and guess what now i'm in **  
**senior year as you say ... wow that's big anyways ..! so after giving exams , struggling with the summer assignment , attending an extreme wedding , sleeping for four days here i'am starting on this story as i just love **  
**the whole idea and i can't just let it slide through my mind ... i know you guys will understand me ..and will read this ... **

**thank you so much ...! **

**so about this story just to make everyone clear Mitchie is 16 , Shane is 17 ... **

**that's junior year .. camp rock never happened and both of them are in high school - shane is a pop. who makes fun of mitchie every chance he gets as he hates nerds**  
**and thinks she is not his type or well anybody's so he insults her ...anyways so the whole point will revolve according to my time jumps **

**title reference kids of the future - the song who jo bros made a cover of and yet again i do now own that song but the whole plot idea is kinda mine lets see if guys will like it **

**please take a look at the years mentioned or you'll get confused ...! **

* * *

MPOV

YEAR 2008

I hear what you're not saying, it's driving me crazy  
It's like we stopped breathing in this room  
We're both the last to be leaving  
I know what you're thinking, I wish you'd make your move

It's much too quiet in here, I wanna disappear  
I'm hearing myself thinking too clear  
It's too quiet in here, make it all go away  
Why can't we break this silence finally?

I scribbled the lyrics that came to my mind as quick as possible , i was prepared if another one these high school jocks , pops or the next winner of a beauty contest was going to be the  
next one in the list of people who teases me without any reason ... well maybe there is one reason they think i'am the most nerdy creature in the whole world  
and they bet on who will tease or bully me with a new reasons other than the old one's like calling me ugly , a looser , good for nothing etc ...

by the way I'am Mitchie Torres for anyone interested to know I'am 16 and a junior in this place called as ' high school ' ...as soon as i was finished writing down the lyrics i stuffed my notebook  
in my bag .. i liked to write songs but i don't think they are any good and if anyone ever finds out about them .. i think he/she will be the next winner of the bet to make fun of me.

As i was getting up i suddenly found myself stumbling to the ground ... as soon as i fell i heard the whole cafeteria go into the laughing mode suddenly i heard a voice..

" see , i told she has those stupid hair grown up so damn much that now she can't see where she's going " exclaimed the voice i very much identified ... he was the winner of most of the bets played on me and even the planner of the other part

i started to walk away only to be stopped mid way by a pair of hands jerking my hands violently

" where'd ya think you're going " he said with the most harsh voice ever

" you know this is because of you that this whole mess was created in the first place " he said pointing towards the water spread on the floor

" so whose responsibility is it to clean that up huh ? " he questioned as if pointing to me that it was all my fault , i just can't take this anymore ... .

" i didn't did anything " i said in a weak voice, i wanted to say that with more confidence but he was The Shane Gray

yes , Shane Gray he was one of the school's populars he has a band called connect 3 with his brother and won all the music competions and got our school all sorts of musical accomplishments possible , he had a cheerleader blonde girlfriend  
Tess Tyler ... yes the great T.J Tyler's daughter .. overall he had everything he wanted the fame , the money , the girl , the perfect life - He was the star and i was the nobody

What was I supposed to say to him anyways ... his life tempted me in a way

" you have a voice ... wow amazing miss. looser torres have a voice here ...and what did you say to me ... say it again " he screamed

i started to walk away but he pulled me voilently ...extremely close to him .. and my heart started beating really fast ... as were just centimeters apart he whispered in my ear

" what did you think i was gonna kiss you ... " he said to me

" i ... i ... " i had no power they were destroying me every day ...

" what u got now , no voice left there huh ? " he was not questioning me whether i had an answer but whether i was broken enough .. yes i was broken ... very much broken

tears soon started streaming down my face ... i was just unable to control them anymore and without looking anywhere i just ran and ran and ran... till the sunset and soon it was extremely dark

i guess that just matches my life its extremely in an dark place right now soon i reached a place which was in between the woods it was not to far away from the city but not too close too... it was just much more peaceful  
than the place i was coming from there was no shane to insult every single momemt of my life , to tell me how bad of a person i was .. or how big of a looser i am

it was just the place which i wanted to be in the most right now ... i found the perfect place to rest my head at for a while i slowly just lay on the cold jungle floor .. it wasn't the most pleasent place to be but yet it was somthing ...

i soon fell asleep ... it was good to be laying like that just thinking what could've been and what could've not soon i was woken by an instensely golden light ...

i sat up and looked in the way i thought about the dircetion from where the light was coming - about it being safe or not but finally decided to go in that way

i slowly walked towards the place .. it was a cave like place but still not ancient it had door attached to it ... i thought about the door for a while and then opened it and suddenly i just could'nt see anything anymore it was dark all around just for little more time then i  
expected it to be...

..

..

suddenly i was in this huge room ... it looked so royal like ... i mean seriously it is huge ... wow

a king size bed .. wow whoever owns this place , is one lucky person ... woah just woah

suddenly someone spoke out of the silence of the huge room

" hey mitch , have you seen my car keys " ... that sounded like

" babe ... " what who is calling me.. oh my god what is shane doing .. or maybe what am i doing here .. wait did he just called me babe .. why ? another one of his tricks maybe

" i... " i tried to say something but he came near me and kissed me ... what the hell how dare he ... i mean why would he

" what are you ... " i said pushing him off me

" what's wrong , you okay ? " he said looking concerned .. wait did he got a new hair cut .. why am i noticing that anyways

" who are you ? what i mean where am i ? " i asked looking all around me this was all so strange

" babe what are you talking about you're in our home ... you know the one we bought after getting married " huh what the hell is he talking about... marriage when did that happen ..

" huh ... " i asked extremely confused

" common i guess you're too stressed out ... i think you should get some rest ... " he said tapping on my shoulders gently and then settling me down on the bed

" i think i'm going to get a doctor for you ... so just relax alright i'll be back " and after that he just ran out the door and that's when i observed my surrounding it was pics of me and shane ... as an couple .. oh my god .. what the hell is happening and then i  
glanced at the calender ... it said

YEAR 2018 ...

* * *

**And that's why i said to read the years ... tell me how much do you like it or hate it ...!**


	2. The Satisfaction comes from hate

Disclaimer - I don't own anything nor the characters, nor the songs used and not the little bit of camp rock dialogue references !

recap ...

" i think i'm going to get a doctor for you ... so just relax alright i'll be back " and after that he just ran out the door and that's when i observed my surrounding it was pics of me and shane ... as an couple .. oh my god .. what the hell is happening and then i  
glanced at the calender ... it said

YEAR 2018 ...

what the hell am i doing in year 2018 ... what the hell is happening ...

why is shane married to me ?

wait is this my future ?

I'am supposed to be married to the perfect shane grey in my future ?

why will i ever do such a thing ?

have i become dumb in my future ?

soon i found myself walking towards the mirror ... it was just not shane's hair it was the complete me who had changed ... my bangs suddenly disappeared from my forehead  
and a new wavy set of black hair had now took it place ... i was a girl of 16 yesterday and i looked like a woman of 25 today ... what happened ...? why did this happened in the first place

suddenly i found shane re - entering the room

" i'm sorry babe our doc's not in town maybe i can get you to another one ... lemme just ask nate for another no. " he started looking down at phone ...

i get it when i opened that damn door i somehow eneded up in either and alternate reality or my ... future

it must be an alternate reality ...

i mean there is chance in a million of me being married to the shane grey

hey does that make me mitchie torres grey ... i'm just having these weird thoughts and questions wait i think i should just play along for a while but that means i should stop shane form calling the doctor

" hey babe i'm alright ...i was just having a moment " what did i just called him damn it

" you sure.. you look a little pale to me ..." said he

" no i'am all good "

" ok then if you say , hey nate said he was gonna drop by so we should get ready you know ..." he said to me kissing my forehead in between

" k ... " i simply replied and went towards my wardrobe, it was a cupboard full of designer clothes i guess shane likes to spend money on me ... well atleast my alternate reality does

as soon as i was finished ... i made my way downstairs where i saw shane's once curly haired brother sitting ... where'd did tht go ?

" hey mitchie " he greeted me

" hey nate " i replied ... i always thought that he was the more serious one since he never got involved in one my teasing sessions in high school and even the cute one

am i just crushing on my supposed brother - in - law ... i think even shane was cute but ... no no no i don't like where this is going

" so shane said he had some work and he'll be back soon .. so how are you doing today "

" i'am good .. you ? " i thought about making a little more conversation but i was no good in small talk specially when i did'nt even knew about the guy much

" i'am good ... aren't you feeling a little confused " nate asked me out of the blue

" and why will that be " i replied in a question form

" maybe because you don't how you jumped from year 2008 to year 2018 ... " i was unable to anything other than , just look at him in shock

How did he know ...

does he know the answers to my questions...?

can i finally understand what's happening with me ?

2008 - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

SPOV

" you have a voice ... wow amazing miss. looser torres have a voice here ...and what did you say to me ... say it again " i screamed at her

she started to walk away but i pulled her towards me ...extremely close to me .. i could feel that she was getting nervous ... as were just centimeters apart i whispered in her ear

" what did you think i was gonna kiss you ... " i said to her feeling confident

" i ... i ... " she had no power ... i knew i crushed her

" what u got now , no voice left there huh ? " i just wnated to know whether i hurt her enough or not ... i just like it ... i don't know why but teasing her was my hobby ... i just loved doing it

tears soon started streaming down her face ... i felt something but i shrugged it off ... and then she ran away

it was no use of me to just stand here so i too left the place but was stopped by me going to principal's office , she has warned me a thousand of times to not irritate nerdy students

but it was useless ... she babbles i listen and then get it out of my system

i soon entered my house , after dumping my bag in my room ,i made my way to the garage that's where all our band practices took place

nate and jason were already there

" dude you'r late ... again " nate said to me

" man, that principal woman stopped me again " i replied to him

" well we all heard about the little stunt you put on earlier "

" so ... "

" it's no use lets just get to practice " nate spoke again

Turn on that radio  
As loud as it can go  
Wanna dance until my feet can't feel the ground  
Say goodbye to all my fears  
One good song and they disappear  
And nothing in the world can bring me down

Hand Clapping  
Hip Shaking  
Heart Breaking  
There's no faking  
What you feel  
When you're right at home, yeah

[Chorus]  
Music's in my soul  
I can hear it  
Every day and every night  
It's the one thing on my mind  
Music's got control  
and I'm never letting go  
No, no  
I just want to play my music  
Woo

Got my six string on my back  
Don't need anything but that  
Everything I want is here with me  
So forget that fancy car  
I don't need to go that far  
What's driving me is following my dreams  
Yeah

Hand Clapping  
Earth Shaking  
Heart Breaking  
There's no faking  
What you feel  
When you're on a roll, yeah

[Chorus]  
Music's in my soul  
I can hear it  
Every day and every night  
It's the one thing on my mind  
Music's got control  
and I'm never letting go  
No, no

I just want to play my music  
I just want to play my music

Can't imagine what it'd be like  
Without the sounds of all my heroes  
Singing all my favorite songs  
So I can sing along

[Chorus]  
Music's in my soul  
I can hear it  
Every day and every night  
It's the one thing on my mind  
Music's got control  
and I'm never letting go  
No, no  
I just want to play my music

Music's in my soul  
I can hear it  
Every day and every night  
It's the one thing on my mind  
Music's got control  
and I'm never letting go  
No, no  
I just want to play my music  
All night long

we finished with a bang and then i made my way to my room after rehearsing a little more ...

i just loved playing and singing music ... it took me to another place ...i never felt good with anything or anyone else while i was with them

music took that place - it was my love


	3. What Exaxtly Happened In The Future

Disclaimer - I don't own anything nor the characters, nor the songs used and not the little bit of camp rock dialogue references !

so i've written these chapters before date so if you guys find out some weird date problem , i'm sorry for that and yah

thank you so much to Havefaithstaystrongbravebeauty and sadheart ... for giving me their wonderful reviews ... keep reading ! :-D

p.s i changed the summary , i thought about it and this one sounded better ... so enjoy

" Same Old Story Shane Gray's an Arrogant High School Popular, Mitchie Torres is The Shy Nobody, who is teased in her every living moment,  
but can their unusual visits to the future make them realize how connected they are, or how they simply fell in love to be married in the future! ( Time- Travel )"

I dedicate this chapter to this amazing song Little Bit Longer by the Jonas Brothers -

reasons i love it , and the other i love it

thanks for inspiring me ... !

* * *

recap ...

" i'am good .. you ? " i thought about making a little more conversation but i was no good in small talk specially when i did'nt even knew about the guy much

" i'am good ... aren't you feeling a little confused " nate asked me out of the blue

" and why will that be " i replied in a question form

" maybe because you don't how you jumped from year 2008 to year 2018 ... " i was unable to anything other than , just look at him in shock

How did he know ...

does he know the answers to my questions...?

can i finally understand what's happening with me ?

* * *

2008

SPOV

as soon as i stopped my red Corvette in the school parking lot my girlfriend appeared out of nowhere

she forcefully kissed me on the cheek and pretended as if were married for 10 years and she had all control over me , in reality i only dated Tess because of just no reason

it was she waas popular , i was popular, she was rich , i was rich that's it .. there was no love or passion of any type ... we were just together ,

being together with her was like using the same cliche term over and over again !

soon tess left my side to go to her cheerleading session ... i liked this peace but then i saw her entering the school

" LOOSER " i called as she passed by me

she payed no attenction to and just continued walking but i was'nt gonna stop at that i roughly grabbed her by her hand

" where'd you think you're going " i asked her

" you know since its a school , we got to classes here so ..." she replied simply but with a attitude i had never seen in her

and then she started walking away , i stopped her once again'

" nobody talks to me in that tone , nobody " i told her in a solemn manner

" then just get used to it , because i'm no more gonna just stay there and watch you break or hurt me " she told me

" and yah... my name is mitchie torres ... just remember that the next time you decide to call me names " this confrontation was witnessed by all

and with that she finally walked away

MPOV

i was satisfied i finally told the so called shane ' freaking ' grey to lay off me ... it felt good .. really good ...

#flashback (a/n - or forward ..whatever you call it )

2018

" maybe because you don't how you jumped from year 2008 to year 2018 ... " i was unable to anything other than , just look at him in shock

How did he know ...

" now you must think how do i know that ...? " he asked with ease

" because its me who brought you here ? " it was him what does he mean by that \

" it was either i bring you here now or loose smitchie, mitchie toress and everything at that very moment, mitchie you need to learn to stand up for yourselfs nobody is capable of messing with you until you let them do that" huh ? so he  
did this because his so called brother put on a show in the cafeteria , amazing

" and by bringing me in this alternate reality what are trying to prove ... that if i take a stand for myself i'll be married to shane grey and will in the same house as him in the next ten years or if i do not listen to you  
and keep doing what i do then i'll be invisible for the rest of the lives and being made fun of every chance anyone gets " i said that all in one single breath

" you need water ? " he was calm all this time

" mitchie its not an alternate reality these things does'nt work like that ... this is your future "

" yah rite ... anyways who gave you these stupid magic powers to just make me appear in the future " i asked him

" as much as i want there were no super powers involved ... it was just you finding the way to your self... "

" oh ..kay .." he is just sounding like one of the magical movie characters.. .creepy

" Mitchie , i just want you to ask no more questions and just what i say you too.. ! "

" and what is that ? " i asked out the air

" well your'e doing perfect till now and i will want you to continue this for the next half hour and then you'll be back to your present "

" what was the whole point of coming here anyways "

" the point was for you to know that you're doing an amazing job following your dreams and by standing for yourself ... " he is the guy talking inspiring stuff here and tells me to inspire myself and be confident ... wow

" and how am i doing that here " i said air qouting

" come here " he said taking my hand and showing me the way towards another huge room ... in that room there platinum records , of both mine and connect 3... wait mine

awards ... cd - a recorded cd

he took a cd out of the shelf and placed it in the stereo

and the sounds of my music began ... yes my music , my voice

Off to the races  
I'm going places  
Might be a long shot  
Not gonna waste it  
This is the big break  
And it's calling my name  
Yeeeaah

So far so great, get with it  
At least that's how I see it  
Having a dream's just the beginning  
So far so great, believe it  
Cant take away this feeling  
Taking a ride with chance to my side  
Yeah, I can't wait  
So far, so great

Might need to wing it  
Still gonna bring it  
Not gonna sink low  
I'm going swimming  
Swing for the fences  
Sky's not the limit today  
Yeeeaah

So far so great, get with it  
At least that's how I see it  
Having a dream's just the beginning  
So far so great, believe it  
Cant take away this feeling  
Taking a ride with chance to my side  
Yeah, I can't wait  
So far, so great

Everyone says don't get your hopes up  
Learn the ropes and climb the ladder  
I know in the end that just being here is the best  
And it only gets better, it only gets better

So far so great, get with it  
At least that's how I see it  
Having a dream's just the beginning  
So far so great, believe it  
Cant take away this feeling  
Taking a ride with chance to my side  
Yeah, I can't wait  
So far, so great  
I can't wait  
So far so great

Ba ba da da da ba da da da da  
Ba ba da da da ba da da da da

YAaaa!

" was it ...? "

" yes it was you ... Mitchie Torres world pop sensation

" grey ? "

" you can say that too ... but you know you were already a star before you married my brother " said shane gray's little brother

" and how did that happen ... i mean i can still conclude that i somehow got courageous enough to show .. sing my song in front of the world ... but how is that even possible that i somehow ended married to that jerk "

" wow you haven't called me that in a very long long time " said shane suddenly walking in behind us " i must've done something really bad then " he said looking towards us

" play along " nate whispered in my ear

" yah she was talking about how you both haven't been on a date for so long ... even if you're married i mean you get what i'm talking about " ever nate was nervous

" well if that's the case how about tonight ... "

" tonight sounds good " i replied

" awesome , i'll just get everything set up "

" good "

" good "

end of flashback

2008

after than nate explained about the whole situation about how will this arrangement was gonna work ... but he did'nt told me about the whole smitchie situation saying that it was not his place to tell about these things

while i was by the locker waiting for the next class to start i saw an angry shane walk by me .. but this time he did not just pulled one his infamous stunts on me but prefered to just walk away

i think this whole situation just works in the most correct manner ever ... i was already loving it ...

* * *

tell me did you like it or not


	4. They are so into each other

Disclaimer - I don't own anything nor the characters, nor the songs used and not the little bit of camp rock dialogue references !

the reviews have been gr8 so far ... but it world be amazing to see a few more people join in ... can anybody help me in doing so... i'm still unaware of the ways to do this

* * *

recap ...

So far so great, get with it  
At least that's how I see it  
Having a dream's just the beginning  
So far so great, believe it  
Cant take away this feeling  
Taking a ride with chance to my side  
Yeah, I can't wait  
So far, so great  
I can't wait  
So far so great

" yes it was you ... Mitchie Torres world pop sensation

" grey ? "

" you can say that too ... but you know you were already a star before you married my brother " said shane gray's little brother

" and how did that happen ... i mean i can still conclude that i somehow got courageous enough to show .. sing my song in front of the world ... but how is that even possible that i somehow ended married to that jerk "

i think this whole situation just works in the most correct manner ever ... i was already loving it ...

...  
2018

" so how was your concert last night " shane asked

" huh ? what ? " woah am .. i damn it stupid nate just threw me into the future by his hidden magical powers and that too breakfast with the shane gray

" your show .. ? " oh... kay so my future superstar self must've sung in a concert

" it was good " i said guessing

" that's nice ... so you know i was thinking we should go on like a mini vacation or something , i mean now since the tour is over both of ours ... " he said

" yah we should totally go... and i think i should ask nait and caitlyn to come too " its been 2 weeks since what nate and i call our little arrangement and so far everything's going good , i deeply avoid kissing shane during my visits which  
vary from minutes to hours at times , since i just don't think its good ... is'nt it enough that i have agreed to nate gray 's arrangement .. i mean its tough for me to even handle that ... !

" no i meant just us two ... alone some romantic intimate time you know " ewwwwwwwwwwwwww never in my dreams would i think of going out with shane gray and somehow my dumb but talented future self is married to him and now he wants to spends stupid  
romantic intimate time with me ...never

" i can't you know " yah i cannot just go with him common he has lost his sense

" why not ... babe it's been so long since we've spend some alone time ... i mean in the house we have but it was either you or me always out of town or home "

damn he won't just give up , wait i can say yes to him - i mean my future self is supposed to go with him not me and i think she'll pretty much handle this jerk

" yes , i think we should go "

" what changed you're mind " he asked

" do you want me to change it back "

" nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! " he screamed with all his might and i laughed at him for doing so

he laughed along and suddenly i was back to my reality

" you okay " asked a curly hair light brunette ... i noticed it was caitlyn

" yah... why ? " i asked her

" you just totallky zoned out while i was asking you about the time ... ? " damn it nate just damn it ...

" yah i was thinking ... i'm mitchie "

" i'm caitlyn ... late ..."

" what ? u okay ? " i asked her

" i'am late damn it .. ! "

" which class ? "

" music ! you ? " she told me

" same ..! common " and with that we took off to reach our class but the teacher was already there , since the music teacher treated me good i was allowed and so did caitlyn considering it was her first day and all

" so are you new " i asked caitlyn as soon as our class got over .. we were too focused to even talk in the class , which confirmed me about her love for music too

" well i kinda joined 2 week ago but had to go because of some personal work ... so i just joined back "

" cool ... i think someone probably showed you around "

" yah this nate guy , who i met weeks back did " wow she is calling him nate guy if she only knew

" nate from connect 3 ... our school band " i said to her

" so he's part of some band ... i did'nt knew that you know i'm really hoping to be a music producer someday "

" i'am into singing and songwriting ... " i simply replied

" that's so cool , we are gonna be best friends amazing "

" wow "

" what happened "

" well ... you look like my first and only friend then ... " i told her

" i think that's gonna change now " she already make me feel good ...

SPOV

"dude did you like see the new girl talking to the once loner " jason told me

" yah sure ... "

" i'am so into her already " said a lovestruck nate

" what the hell man you've just met her stop being so lovestruck aroud here ... "

since the last two weeks i was completely pissed by the fact that the stupid loner looser mitchie gained enough confidence to stand up against me ... nobody could ever do that

not in front of the shane gray ... not in front of me ... !

I was feeling defeated how can she do that ... . .. . i was just not gonna sit around and wait ... i was gonna show her who's the boss

* * *

tell me how was it ?


	5. Her Place

Disclaimer - I don't own anything nor the characters, nor the songs used and not the little bit of camp rock dialogue references !

_

* * *

_

recap ...

since the last two weeks i was completely pissed by the fact that the stupid loner looser mitchie gained enough confidence to stand up against me ... nobody could ever do that

not in front of the shane gray ... not in front of me ... !

I was feeling defeated how can she do that ... . .. . i was just not gonna sit around and wait ... i was gonna show her who's the boss  
...

* * *

2008

SPOV

i waited for mitchie by her locker ... once i saw her approaching ... i smiled at her

" hey mitchie " i greeted her

she ignored me at first but then again

" i said hey mitchie " at first she looked shocked maybe the first time i greeted her she did'nt believe me...

" why are you talking to me ... " she asked me with utmost patience in her voice , maybe she was waiting for me to do the next trick on her but i was'nt gonna do anything ,  
not right now anyways

" well i thought since we go to the same school and nearly each and every same classes so maybe we can be friends " i said politely

" if only you came to the classes for once ,and anyways since when does the shane grey has time and patience to make friends with a girl like me , i know you're up to something ... " yah i guess i'am but this is something that you're not supposed to know

but hey i talked to you in the most polite manner , yes the dude inside my head , i really can talk politely to the girl who i think is a complete looser, but yet

and she is still giving me the same old dumb attitude .. what the hell has gotten into this girl

" well since the time someone made me realize that its never too good ... irritating people , or teasing or crushing or breaking or ... "

" hey...! " she cut me off

" see that's not the point i just want to call a truce if you're up for it ... " i exclaimed

" maybe ... i don't know , i 'll think about it " she said after hesitating for a long period of time

" ok then , i 'll see ya around "

and with that she took her books out of her locker and walked away

...

.

.

2018

MPOV

" what the hell , what the hell , what the freaking hell ..." i screamed at the top of my voice and to a very confused nate

" i mean first he insults me in front of the whole cafeteria , and every possible place , he can find me ... calls me a looser , insults me ..."

" you already said that " nate spoke up

" yah but that's not the point ... this guys is seriously getting on my nerves ... i mean what the hell does he want from me "

shane was a really weird and an awkward character in my life right now , in the past or what i call it as my present he was this big egoistic jerk who would insult me every chance he gets and in the future  
he was the super sweet guy , who knew everything about me and took me to amazing romantic dinners and i mean he is just so amazing and sweet here but that jerk ...

" common mitchie ... you know how my brother was jerk when he was in high school , until of course he fell in love with you ... " exclaimed my so called friend of the future

" see ex- curly first you get me struck in the future and then you tell me all the possible reasons of how your narcissistic brother is in love with me , even if he does not know me "

" hey , first don't call me that and second get over , i know even you like coming here and talking to the romantic shane grey , something tells me someone has a crush on my once jerk brother "

" yah rite since i'am married to him ... " touche

" mitchie just go back and give him a chance , maybe for once he's really trying ... just give love a try "

" what love ? " huh ?

" well just a reference to something , now go ! "

and with that i was back ... back to my reality

2008

SPOV

" Fine , i'll give you , you're chance ... but i cannot promise of any sort of friendship for a long long time " i turned around to come face to face to the one and mitchie torres finally offering me my chance

" thank you so much " i just thanked her out of the blue

" yah sure... just don't do anything stupid this time around ..."

" i will definately not do anything ... trust me .." i said taking a hold of her hand ...

" sure " and with that she walked away

she gave me a chance this girl seriously need to learn from all the tricks i have played on her ... how can she even assume that shane grey will be her friend ...

i will show her, her place ... ... she will get back what she showed me a few days back

I'am Shane ' Freaking ' Grey 

* * *

_

oh..kay shane is getting all revenge mode huh ... i swear the evil shane will not be here for long ... its just important for this part of the story ...

anyways i know this chapter ain't that well written i don't know i tried alot but the correct words would just not come ...

yet leave your review and suggestions ! 


	6. Play My Music

Disclaimer - I don't own anything nor the characters, nor the songs used and not the little bit of camp rock dialogue references !

thank you all so much for your reviews ...

so here is the next chapter to the story ...

chapter title play my music - by jonas brothers

* * *

_

recap ...

i will show her, her place ... ... she will get back what she showed me a few days back

I'am Shane ' Freaking ' Grey

* * *

2008

MPOV

for the past couple of days shane and me have grown really close to each other ... and the feeling was amazing ... i really liked the music connect 3 plays but you know it had something missing  
like they were playing but there was no meaning to it. He even introduced me to his brothers / bandmates nate and jason ...

jason was a grown up kid stuck in the body of an adult , he did'nt came to school that often because he was a senior , even though he was the most jumpy guy i ever met , he was still mature than most of us in many  
ways...

well apparently i know nate from the future and i surprised him by telling about the things he liked ... but he soon got over ... see the future nate grey and me were best of friends and we share like everything with me  
even girl advice... oh wait girl advice remind me about how nate asked me about caitlyn's number ...

Told you I made dinner plans

For you and me and no one else

That don't include your crazy friends

Well I'm done

With awkward situation's empty conversations

...

i heard nate sing and write ...

" hey whatcha doing " i asked him

" songwriting , i was just thinking about this ... about the music ... "

" well it sounds good to me "

" well, i'm glad , you know people always force us to sing the same old cookie cutter pop star stuff ... we just wanna play our music sometimes "

" then maybe you should do it , why hesitate ... its your music after all , i mean why not just sing and tell " i explained to him

" maybe you're right , you know there's a song that shane wrote a while ago , maybe we can play that "

" shane writes songs ? " i questioned him

" yes he do ... and when he does they are great "

" that's so awesome "

" so how's everybody doing " said shane coming in the room ,

" good ... " i replied

" you know man, mitchie just said that we should play some of the stuff that we wrote , you know a while ago ... like the song you wrote a while ago "

" that's sounds like a very good idea , but the problem is who's gonna listen to that sort of stuff , everyone just wants to listen to same old crap "

" i don't know about others , but i know one girl who'll love to " i said walking out of the room after bidding the 2/3 of connect 3

...

We don't have time left to regret (hold on)  
It will take more than common sense (hold on)  
So stop your wondering take a stand (hold on)  
There's more to life than just to live (hold on)

'cause an empty room can be so loud  
It's too many tears to drown them out  
So hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on

One single smile a helping hand  
It's not that hard to be a friend  
So don't give up stand 'til the end  
There's more to life than just to live

'cause an empty room can be so loud  
It's too many tears to drown them out  
So hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on

When you love someone  
And they break your heart  
don't give up on love  
Have faith, restart  
Just hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on

When it falls apart  
And your feeling lost  
All your hope is gone  
don't forget to hold on, hold on

'cause an empty room can be so loud  
It's too many tears to drown them out  
So hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on

When you love someone  
And they break your heart  
don't give up on love  
Have faith, restart  
Just hold on, hold on

'cause an empty room can be so loud  
It's too many tears to drown them out  
So hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on

When you love someone  
And they break your heart  
don't give up on love  
Have faith, restart  
Just hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on

connect 3 rocked the song , i wonder why they don't sing that sort of stuff ... it was so amazing .. everybody clapped ... it was a song worth it ...

i thought does connect 3 in the future play that sort of stuff , i mean ... this is good stuff

i knew where to find answer to that question

2018

" Nate " i called nate as soon as i entered his house

" Nate , " i called again ...

" Nathanial Jerry Grey " i called out , yah man full name basis

" i'm coming ... " said a trembling nate

" don't full name me young lady , you sound like my mom "

" yah whatever , you're sounding like my dad anyways. ... what the hell were you doing in you're room anyways , i know caity's not at home... "

" hey ... " he shouted at me , understanding the meaning of my sentence

" you know at this time of the night people sleep , and where'd you left your husband grey "

" see first stop calling him that and second i really need to ask you something "

" ... and what is that ? "

" do you sing your music ... ? "

" what ? "

" you know the music connect 3 relates to ... or is it the cookie cutter pop star stuff that sells but has no meaning to it "

" its our stuff ... you know we took you're advice of trying to get back to the music we belong to and here we are ... singing our hearts out in the songs we love "

" that's good " i started to walk away

" well , was that it "

" yes nathanial , that was it "

" Wh... " before he could say anything else, i went back from where i came from

2008

"where were you , i was trying to find you ? " said a worried nate

" places... why were you trying to find me anyways "

" well first to thank you and second to tell you that shane was looking for you , you should go see him "

" first i just made you realize that it was your own self you are suppose to satisfy first ... then others and second where is shane "

" he's at the cafeteria and well i did someone ever tell how good are you at that "

" yes nathanial many times "

" hey ... don't first name me you sound like my ... "

" you're mom , lets not repeat this , i think i've gotta go see shane, see ya later "

" see ya mitchie " said a confused nate

* * *

_

how was it... please tell  
whether it was good enough to sell

...

sorry i'm not that good at these rhyming thingy ... anyways with the review ... tell me which demi lovato song you connect to most ?

just for fun . we've gotta communicate people seriously !


	7. What She Is Supposed To Do !

Disclaimer - I don't own anything nor the characters, nor the songs used and not the little bit of camp rock dialogue references !

hey guys ,sorry for the late in update ... its just that i was waiting on a little more reviews but their are like 2-3 people only who review so it , does not motivate me enough even though there was this amazing person on twitter who appreciated my story ,who is an amazing jemi lover ... thanks !

* * *

recap ...

" Nathanial Jerry Grey " i called out , yah man full name basis

" i coming ... " said a trembling nate

" don't full name me yound lady , you sound like my mom "

" yah whatever , you're sounding like my dad anyways. ... what the hell were you doing in you're room anyways , i know caity's not at home... "

" hey ... "

...

" first i just made you realize that it was your own self you are suppose to satisfy first ... then others and second where is shane "

" he's at the cafeteria and well i did someone ever tell how good are you at that "

...

I've always been the kind of girl  
That hid my face  
So afraid to tell the world  
What I've got to say  
But I have this dream  
Right inside of me  
I'm gonna let it show  
It's time to let you know  
to let you know

This is real  
This is me

...

suddenly my the door to my room creaked open

" hey "

i suddenly put my songbook under my pillow

" whatca hididng " asked an curious shane

" nothing "

" well i did saw something "

" no you did not " i said taking a small glance at my pillow , under which my songbook hid

suddenly shane grabbed my pillow and ...

" aha ... " damn it ...

" what do you want from me ...? " i cried

" nothing ... i just wanna take a look at it ...! " he said while turning the pages of the songbook

" mitchie these are awesome , and since i notice the guitar in your'e room i presume you play too "

" kind of " i muttered under my breath

" yah sure , if these songs are so awesome , how awesome will these sound with you , common sing "

" i don't sing "

" i'am sure you do "

" do not "

" you do "

" do not "

" you do "

" do not "

" you do "

" do not "

" you do "

" do not "

" you do "

...

" you do "

" you do "

" i win "

" argh dman it i hate you ... but still i'am not going to sing ... "

" not in front of me but the whole school "

" escuse me i'am hesitating in singing in front of you , my friend than how am i suppose to sing in front of the whole school , "

" i don't know how , but you'll do it "

" shut up "

" don't shut up me , this is final "

" damn , man you're tough "

" yah i'am , now common ... let's get you registered "

...

2018

" i mean i told him that i can't sing , but he won't just listen to me ... i mean common i'am really bad "

" mitchie , your'e a star here , so i can't really say if your'e bad "

" shut up ! "

" enough with this , i just know how to make you sing ... "

" what how "

and suddenly i was on a stage

" say hello to your fans mitchie " whispered nate in my ear

" damn it nate, where'd you got me too "

" on a stage in a concert - in your concert you cannot disappoint your millions of fans ... now go "

" i can't "

" yes you can "

" but... "

" no buts "

" what am i suppose to sing "

" any song of you're choice "

suddenly the music started playing

" no go backs " i whispered to myself

I hear what you're not saying  
It's driving me crazy  
It's like we stopped breathing in this room  
We're both last to be leaving  
I know what you're thinking  
I wish you'd make your move

It's much too quiet in here  
I want to disappear  
I'm hearing myself thinking too clear  
It's too quiet in here  
Make it all go away  
Why can't we break this silence  
Finally

It's like you know where I'm going  
You follow me home but  
I never invite you inside  
I see what you're not showing  
I've got you alone but  
The air is so still it's weird

It's much too quiet in here  
I want to disappear  
I'm hearing myself thinking too clear  
It's too quiet in here  
Make it all go away  
Why can't we break this silence  
Finally

Don't stop don't stop  
Telling me goodnight  
Just promise you'll kiss me goodbye  
What's taking so long?  
Don't tell me you're not gonna try  
The tensions building in my mind  
I wanna scream and I know why

It's much too quiet in here  
I want to disappear  
I'm hearing myself thinking too clear  
It's too quiet in here  
Make it all go away  
Why can't we break this silence  
Finally

Make it all go away  
It's so quiet in here

..

.

.

.

this is what i wanted to do ... singing . music .

I loved this

" hey mitch , you okay " asked a concerned shane ,

" huh ? " i really have to find a way to avoid the sudden time jumps , they are making my life a bigger mess

" yah we just got registered for the talent show and you just totally zoned , if you don't want to do this we can.. "

" no i want to "

" that's like a good girl "

" come on let's go " i said taking his hand and walking away

_

* * *

_

so how was it ... ? 


End file.
